memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
2000
2000 was, on Earth's calendar, the first year of the 21st century and of the 2000s decade. Although this was a time period before Human formulation of stardates, this era begins with stardate 1900.0 }}.. Events People Notable people norman Schwarzkopf.jpg|Norman Schwarzkopf. bush and Gorbachev.jpg|George H. W. Bush (left). george W. Bush and Tony Blair.jpg|George W. Bush and Tony Blair. jimmy Carter.jpg|Jimmy Carter. fidel Castro.jpg|Fidel Castro. sean Christopher.jpg|Shaun Geoffrey Christopher. bill and Hillary Clinton.jpg|Bill and Hillary Clinton. cEF-Ellison.jpg|Harlan Ellison. stephen Hawking.jpg|Stephen Hawking. saddam Hussein.jpg|Saddam Hussein. nelson Mandela.jpg|Nelson Mandela. shannon O'Donnel.jpg|Shannon O'Donnel. ronald Reagan.jpg|Ronald Reagan. garySeven.jpg|Gary Seven. robert Stack in The Untouchables.JPG|Robert Stack. margaret Thatcher.jpg|Margaret Thatcher. ;other notable people: Hank Aaron • Buzz Aldrin • Pamela Anderson • Ann-Margret • Neil Armstrong • Margaret Atwood • Ernie Banks • Drew Barrymore • Tony Blair • Barry Bonds • Boutros Boutros-Ghali • Ben Bova • Ray Bradbury • Kenneth Branagh • Ralph Branca • Dave Brubeck • George H. W. Bush • George W. Bush • Naomi Campbell • Jimmy Carter • Fidel Castro • Charles, Prince of Wales • Jaques Chirac • Katie Christopher • Arthur C. Clarke • Hillary Rodham Clinton • William J. Clinton • Joan Collins • Max Allan Collins • Robert Crais • Walter Cronkite • Olivia de Havilland • Robert De Niro • Cameron Diaz • Athene Donald • James Doohan • Frank Drake • Bob Dylan • Freeman Dyson • Clint Eastwood • Elizabeth II • Harlan Ellison • Shepard Fairey • Vigdís Finnbogadóttir • Heidi Fleiss • Bill Gates • John Glenn • George Harrison • Stephen Hawking • Patty Hearst • Thor Heyerdahl • Lena Horne • Kevin Howard • Saddam Hussein • Steve Jobs • Davy Jones • Har Gobind Khorana • Lady Gaga • Debbie Lauderdale • Alexey Leonov • James Lovell • Elle Macpherson • Madonna • John Major • Lee Majors • Junior Mance • Johnny Mandel • Nelson Mandela • Charles Manson • Willie Mays • Jennifer McCarthy • Paul McCartney • Larry McMurtry • Walter Mondale • Demi Moore • Elon Musk • Abu Nidal • Leonard Nimoy • Patrick O'Brian • Roger Penrose • Nancy Reagan • Ronald Reagan • Helen Reddy • Derek Redmond • Sally Ride • Donald Rumsfeld • Claudia Schiffer • Norman Schwarzkopf • William Shatner • Will Smith • Mickey Spillane • Patrick Stewart • Sharon Stone • Valentina Tereshkova • Margaret Thatcher • Bobby Thomson • Frank J. Tipler • Richard Widmark • Andrew Wiles • Chuck Yeager • Boris Yeltsin Releases January February March * DS9 novel: Millennium, Book 1: The Fall of Terok Nor, by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * DS9 novel: Millennium, Book 2: The War of the Prophets, by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * TNG comic: Perchance to Dream, Part 2: By a Sleep to Say We End, by Keith R.A. DeCandido * ST omnibus: ''Star Trek: The Captain's Table'' April * TNG/[[Star Trek: Stargazer|STA]] novel: ''The Valiant, by Michael Jan Friedman (Hardcover) * DS9 novel: Millennium, Book 3: 'Inferno, by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * TOS comic: All of Me, by Tony Isabella & Bob Ingersoll * TNG comic: Perchance to Dream, Part 3: In the Sleep of Death, What Dreams May Come, by Keith R.A. DeCandido May * DS9 novel #27: ''A Stitch in Time, by Andrew J. Robinson * SNW anthology: 'Strange New Worlds III, edited by Dean Wesley Smith with John J. Ordover and Paula M. Block * TNG comic: Perchance to Dream, Part 4: Enterprises of Great Pitch and Moment, by Keith R.A. DeCandido June * TOS novel #89: , Book 1: ''Wagon Train to the Stars, by Diane Carey * TOS novel #90: New Earth, Book 2: ' , by Dean Wesley Smith with Diane Carey * ST anthology: Enterprise Logs, edited by Carol Greenburg * TNG comic: Embrace the Wolf, by Christopher Golden & Tom Sniegoski July * TOS novel: , by William Shatner and Judith Reeves-Stevens and Garfield Reeves-Stevens (Hardcover) * TOS novel #91: New Earth, Book 3: Rough Trails, by L.A. Graf * TOS novel #92: New Earth, Book 4: The Flaming Arrow, by Kathy Oltion and Jerry Oltion * VOY comic: Elite Force, by Dan Abnett & Andy Lanning August * TOS novel #93: New Earth, Book 5: Thin Air, by Dean Wesley Smith and Kristine Kathryn Rusch * TOS novel #94: New Earth, Book 6: , by Diane Carey * SCE eBook #1: The Belly of the Beast, by Dean Wesley Smith * DS9 comic: N-Vector, Part 1'', by K.W. Jeter * ST Video Game: 'Invasion', by Activision September * TNG novel: ''The Genesis Wave, Book 1, by John Vornholt (Hardcover) * NF novel #9: , Book 1: Requiem, by Peter David * NF novel #10: Excalibur, Book 2: Renaissance, by Peter David * SCE eBook #2: Fatal Error, by Keith R.A. DeCandido * DS9 comic: N-Vector', Part 2, by K.W. Jeter * VOY comic: 'Avalon Rising, by Janine Ellen Young & Doselle Young * VOY Video Game: 'Elite Force', by Activision October * TOS novel #95: Rihannsu, Book 3: Swordhunt, by Diane Duane * TOS novel #96: Rihannsu, Book 4: Honor Blade, by Diane Duane * SCE eBook #3: Hard Crash, by Christie Golden * DS9 comic: N-Vector', Part 3, by K.W. Jeter November * ''VOY'' novel: Dark Matters, Book 1: ' , by Christie Golden * VOY novel: Dark Matters, Book 2: Ghost Dance, by Christie Golden * NF novel #11: Excalibur, Book 3: Restoration, by Peter David (Hardcover) * TNG comic: The Killing Shadows, Part 1: The Trap (Part 1), by Scott Ciencin * DS9 comic: ''N-Vector', Part 4, by K.W. Jeter * NF comic: Double Time, by Peter David December * VOY novel: Dark Matters, Book 3: Shadow of Heaven, by Christine Golden * TNG comic: The Killing Shadows, Part 2: ''', by Scott Ciencin Connections * * *2000 page at the Complete Starfleet Library Category:Years Category:2000s Category:2000